Kanai Shinjiru
Songs (Not in chronological order) Kanai being recruited into Team 7: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f88_HWtIHEU Guitar Test Kanai meets his bijuu...: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICAsjVT6r3I Naruto after witnessing Kyuubi's death (Kanai was there >_>): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gcEyO-XqAw Breathe Into Me History Shinjiru Kanai is the only surviving member of his village, Ryūgakure, which was attacked, ransacked, and utterly decimated by a certain snake sannin. He has only been seen wearing (oddly) an Akatsuki cloak, with a hood similar to those of Team Hawk. Despite this, he has no affiliation to the organization, instead insisting that he loathes it and wants nothing more than to see it destroyed. It is later revealed to be Deidara's cloak, stolen from him by a younger Kanai while he was off duty in some hot springs. This also reveals his old tendencies to be prankish, and his lucky streak, seeing as how Sasori returned immediately after the aforementioned cloak was stolen from a very angry bomb specialist. Personality Kanai seems to have an overwhelmingly positive outlook on life, similar to Naruto Uzumaki. Though nowhere near as hyperactive, Kanai does try to make light of certain situations and never fails to see the silver lining. Whenever a friend or fellow jinchūriki is threatened, Kanai's attitude undergoes a drastic metamorphosis; he becomes irrationally violent and overprotective, insisting that he and only he can protect his friends. This obviously is the rationale behind everyone's frustration with him. Kanai's dream is to restore his village to it's former glory, and to ensure that no jinchūriki or bijū ever comes to any harm. He is described by Kakashi Hatake as "...an exact replica of Sasuke, as far as the confidence and ego goes. And yet, he's something altogether...different. He's like Naruto's morals and Sasuke's attitude and even my own indifference rolled into one." His brief lack of confidence in others is diminished entirely after meeting Jade (who humiliated and intrigued him by actually coming to his aid, instead of the other way around). Abilities Kenjutsu Kanai's main strength (excluding Norsdamu's chakra) seems to lie in kenjutsu. He treats blade-wielding as an art more than a fighting style, and has been seen practicing frequently with his blade. Aecherus The blade's name is revealed by Kisame later on, who speaks its name aloud for all to hear; Aecherus. It is decorated with different kanji, which light up and utilize the form of nature chakra that Kanai wishes to use. Despite its incredible usefulness, Aecherus is fueled by a power-hungry essence. Kanai has contemplated multiple times the destruction of Aecherus, and the pursuit of a more noble weapon. Unfortunately, Aecherus was forged (of all places) in Kumogakure, and must be destroyed there. The blade is conscious, and it hungers for Kanai's lifeforce. Kanai knows this, and Naruto knows this. Bijū Kanai jails one of the two remaining nine-tails in the world; Norsdamu no Ryūko, the nine-tailed demon dragon. This bijū takes the form of a massive black dragon, sporting creepy eyes and a grin that could rival Kyu-chan's. Norsdamu enjoys tea, oriental music, human flesh, and his "period". Do not misunderstand this concept; every 100 years sees the coming of an ancient and terrible celestial event. The planet's orbit comes drastically close to the sun, dragging it's moon with it. The moon, embodied by this sudden change in gravitational pull, revolves around the planet much faster than normal. This event, known as The 8 Demon Days or "Octorbital Lunar Demon Possession", is a terrible time for the bijū alive in the world. Each day, as the planet draws further away from it's fatal closeness to the sun, the moon takes on a red hue that deepens every 24 hours. On the final hour of the 8th day, the bijū lose control and destroy everything in their paths. It is speculated that, twelve years before the start of the series, this is what caused the Kyūbi's rampage near Konoha (it has yet to be proven). Nine-tailed bijū are highly susceptible, and often require desperate measures to be undertaken in order to quell their rampages. Norsdamu is the oldest bijū alive, as well as the wisest. While he may not have as much chakra as the Kyūbi no Yoko, he makes up for this with his unequaled knowledge of kenjutsu, fūinjutsu, and ancient kinjutsu. Using this knowledge, Norsdamu (or "Damu-san", as Kanai so fondly calls him) plans to find all the jinchūriki and offer the jailed demons freedom, with the consent of both parties. While it was at first believed that this would not only kill the host, but leave the bijuu helpless, Kanai remains confident that the two will still hold a connection of some kind, and the bijuu will have a better hold on their chakra use post-release. Affiliations Kanai Shinjiru has no living family members. His village was aptly named Ryūgakure, for their symbol and power was derived from Norsdamu. In a way, the age-old bijū was the prophet and defender of this village, and was treated with the utmost respect. Sadly, a foolish Utaku Shinjiru (Kanai's father and the first Ryūkage) sealed the dragon into his youngest son, in hopes of having a super-powered bloodline and an invincible clan. Orochimaru's spy in the village reported this sudden turn of events, which temporarily left Ryūgakure vulnerable to attack, even with it's legendary quicksand defenses. With his only home desolate, and no one to look after him, a young Kanai managed to find his way to the neighboring village of Sunagakure. There he befriended Gaara, a fellow jinchūriki, and Kanai's first bond was formed. Only Kanai himself knows what happened between his initiation into Sunagakure and his arrival in Konoha, and he has yet to reveal this personal information. He is Naruto's closest friend (following the defection of Sasuke), and is therefore seen as a Leaf nin. He was given the headband, which he has strapped to his right arm. He wears it there, to show his new found allegiance to Konohagakure, and he wears his village's headband (which takes the shape of a dragon's head) to show that no matter what happens, Ryūgakure will still be his home. Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jinchuriki Category:Male Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters